


Scattered

by Kirsten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam was at Stanford, he wrote a letter. It took him quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rivers_bend and oxoniensis for the beta.

Dear Dean,

I just thought

-

 ~~Dear Dean,~~

 ~~I just thought~~

-

Hey, jerk,

-

 ~~Hey, jerk,~~

-

Hey Dean,

Just thought I'd drop you a

-

Hey ~~Dean~~ ,

Just thought I'd drop you a

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line, see how things are going with you and dad.

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line, see how things are going with you ~~and dad.~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line, see how things are going ~~with you and dad.~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was on my way to class yesterday and saw anoth

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was ~~on my way to class yesterday and saw anoth~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but you probably think they suck.

I'm doing great. I really like it here.

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but you probably think they suck.

I'm doing ~~great. I really like it here.~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but you probably think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember how dad always made y

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but you probably think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. ~~You remember how dad always made y~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but ~~you probably think they suck.~~

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. ~~You remember how dad always made y~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and dad made you

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and ~~dad made you~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how dad used to

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how ~~dad used to~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you used to act like daARGH!!!

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you ~~used to act like daARGH!!!~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and ... and fucking anything with a pulse

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I ~~know~~ you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and ~~... and fucking anything with a pulse~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I KNOW you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And I'd bet my scholarship

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I ~~KNOW~~ you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. ~~And I'd bet my scholarship~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jessica.

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess ~~ica.~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, Dean

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, ~~Dean~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me ... cookies. Oh my god, she's your perfect woman. You are never EVER getting near her!

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me ~~... cookies. Oh my god, she's your perfect woman. You are never EVER getting near her!~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't not stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me cookies. It's not that I don't trust you, but, well, I'd kind of like to get that ring on her finger before you get within fifty feet. Don't make that face. You're my big brother. I know you understand.

So, that's kind of it. Well, there's school and stuff

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't not stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me cookies. It's not that I don't trust you, but, well, I'd kind of like to get that ring on her finger before you get within fifty feet. Don't make that face. You're my big brother. I know you understand.

So, that's kind of it. Well, there's ~~school and stuff~~

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't not stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me cookies. It's not that I don't trust you, but, well, I'd kind of like to get that ring on her finger before you get within fifty feet. Don't make that face. You're my big brother. I know you understand.

So, that's kind of it. Well, there's the other stuff, too, but I'm taking care of it. And I still keep a tub of rock salt in the kitchen. Jess is great. She doesn't ask questions. Well, not too many questions. Like I said, she doesn't take any of my shit. But I'm staying safe. We both are. You don't have to worry about that.

You be safe, too.

Love, Sam

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me cookies. It's not that I don't trust you, but, well, I'd kind of like to get that ring on her finger before you get within fifty feet. Don't make that face. You're my big brother. I know you understand.

So, that's kind of it. Well, there's the other stuff, too, but I'm taking care of it. And I still keep a tub of rock salt in the kitchen. Jess is great. She doesn't ask questions. Well, not too many questions. Like I said, she doesn't take any of my shit. But I'm staying safe. We both are. You don't have to worry about that.

You be safe, too.

 ~~Love,~~ Sam

-

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.

I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.

Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.

So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.

I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me cookies. It's not that I don't trust you, but, well, I'd kind of like to get that ring on her finger before you get within fifty feet. Don't make that face. You're my big brother. I know you understand.

So, that's kind of it. Well, there's the other stuff, too, but I'm taking care of it. And I still keep a tub of rock salt in the kitchen. Jess is great. She doesn't ask questions. Well, not too many questions. Like I said, she doesn't take any of my shit. But I'm staying safe. We both are. You don't have to worry about that.

You be safe, too.

Sam

-

 ~~Hey,~~

 ~~Just thought I'd drop you a line and see how things are going. I was heading into town yesterday and saw another Impala go by, one of the newer models. I thought it looked okay, but I know you think they suck.~~

 ~~I'm doing okay. I like it here, but the sun gets kind of boring after a while. Guess that's what happens when you grow up like we did, huh? Cruising through season after season until change is what you're used to. You remember that time we were in Boston? I think it was a poltergeist took us up there. We'd just finished up a job in Florida (I don't remember where exactly - give me a break, I was like six years old or something) and we couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold after the south. Were we in Miami? I think we were. But then we were in Boston and you were shaking so bad it threw off your aim in training, and you had to do about a hundred pushups. Or maybe it wasn't a hundred, but it sure seemed like a lot to a six-year-old.~~

 ~~Why am I remembering that? Random, huh? But I get like that sometimes, since I came here. One moment I'll be washing plates, and the next I'll be thinking about how you used to help me with my homework. For a given value of "help", of course. Mostly you always told me, "Just get it done, Sammy!" God, I hated you so much when you got like that. You were a bossy son of a bitch. You still are.~~

 ~~So how are things going with you? Right, stupid question. You're hunting and driving and sleeping with any girl dumb enough to put up with your disgusting beer stench for a couple of hours. And everything else is the same, too, I'd stake anything on that.~~

 ~~I'm ... a little different, I guess. I've met somebody. Her name is Jess. You're not ever going to meet her, not after you ruined my prom like that. I know, I know, she was a skank, you were doing me a favor (which, for your information, I totally DO NOT BUY as an excuse, but whatever). Jess isn't like that. I swear she's not. You'd like her, man. She's smart and funny and sweet, and she doesn't take any of my shit. She wouldn't take any of your shit, either. She listens to me. She's beautiful. She bakes me cookies. It's not that I don't trust you, but, well, I'd kind of like to get that ring on her finger before you get within fifty feet. Don't make that face. You're my big brother. I know you understand.~~

 ~~So, that's kind of it. Well, there's the other stuff, too, but I'm taking care of it. And I still keep a tub of rock salt in the kitchen. Jess is great. She doesn't ask questions. Well, not too many questions. Like I said, she doesn't take any of my shit. But I'm staying safe. We both are. You don't have to worry about that.~~

 ~~You be safe, too.~~

 ~~Sam~~


End file.
